(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The disclosure and prior art relates to cooking assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new cooking assembly for chambered cooking of food items with an open flame.